


the Days in the Forest

by PastelSweetPea



Series: Days in the Forest [1]
Category: The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSweetPea/pseuds/PastelSweetPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont want to spoil too much, i promised i'd do more work in this fandom however so here it is <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Days in the Forest

                                                      It was about 2 am when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, confused as to the late hour I got up and answered it. There stood my youngest son, clutching his stuffed rabbit by its ears and rubbing his eyes. "Ada?" he yawned "can I sleep with you?"

                                                      He reached his little arms up in the universal gesture of little children for 'pick me up', complying I scooped him up, holding him close and mock sighing " I _guess_ if you really _have to_." making him pout as I carried him to my bed. As soon as he was set down he pulled the covers back, ruining the once neatly made bed in the way only small children can. Trying not to take notice I doused the single candle that was still burning, set aside the book I had been reading before on my nightstand and finally climbed back into bed. I settled in, letting Legolas snuggle in, smiling as he rested his little head on my chest, quickly falling asleep as I put my arm around him and gently giving him back his rabbit which had been dropped earlier. 

                                                     I ran my fingers through his hair for a few minutes longer, humming his lullaby from not so long ago, hating that he had stated at the breakfast table a few days prior that he was 'too old' for me to sing it to him and that I should just read him another story instead. 

                                                   Eventually I fell asleep, only to be awakened what seemed to be only a few hours later by Legolas whispering in my ear, "Ada? Are you awake?" 

                                                  Sighing to myself I mumbled "I am now."

                                                Legolas giggled and tugged my braid, "Come on daddy! It's morning! Time for breakfast!" before climbing on top of my chest when I didnt get up quickly enough for his liking. "Come _on_ Ada!" he whined, beginning to sound pouty. 

                                                Finally opening my eyes I smiled " I can't get up when you're sitting on me." he huffed before getting up and grabbing my hand as I got up. I smiled gently at him, " How can we go to breakfast when you're still in pajama's my little leaf?" I asked gently as I opened my wardrobe getting my own clothes out and dressing quickly. 

                                              "But I don't want to get dressed!" Legolas protested, crossing his arms and pouting. 

                                               I gestured him over as I sat at my vanity, "little one, you know you need to get dressed every day, or else the sun wont see you as her little leaf and miss you." I admonished gently beginning to brush out his golden hair,   "I'll come get you when i'm done." I promised, hoping he'd listen today and that there wouldn't be another tantrum just over the horizon. 

                                             Knowing he'd probably just run off to the kitchens instead I took my time undoing my own braid and brushing out my waist-length hair, leaving it loose for the day as i didn't have any appointments and the paperwork that constantly streamed in was in a lull. Once done I stood, meandering slowly down the halls to the kitchens first to assure my son wasn't there hiding the way he liked to whenever he didn't want to do something i'd asked. 

                                             Opening the door I watched as the cooks quickly bowed before resuming their work, going through I looked for Legolas's favorite chef. It was a newer cook that my youngest had taken a liking to which was fine to me as I saw how kindly the cook interacted with him, never getting mad at Legolas for interrupting his work and instead taking the time to teach the little one how to cook and what different spices were.  

                                             Eventually finding the pair I picked up Legolas, who scowled and fussed but let me carry him back to his bedroom, when I put him down I watched as he selected a tunic and pants. Finding them acceptable I nodded and took his small hand in my own, leading him down to the main hall where we were to have our breakfast with the few of his older brothers that were home. 


End file.
